troublesome foursome
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: I've always wondered why it was always me that bad things happen too. Why couldn't it be some other unfortunate soul who went through what I did? Wait…Let me back up a bit here, my name is Rena and I just so happen to be a prisoner to four psychotic males who happen to be countries. 2p! England x Oc along with 2p! AmericaxOc,2p!CanadaxOc and slight 2p!francexoc and Englandx oc
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This will be a bit of a long story, twenty or so chapters. I don t own any of the characters but my own Oc s that will be in it.

I ve always wondered why it was always me that bad things happen too. Why couldn t it be some other unfortunate soul who went through what I did? Wait Let me back up a bit here, my name is Rena and I just so happen to be a prisoner to four psychotic males. How it all started was actually two years ago, my parents had argued again about my dad s smoking and drinking habits. I had enough of their yelling and screaming so I got what little I could carry and I ran from home. I didn t know where I d run to since I didn t have any friends but I had to get away from my parents and away from the pain. I had collapsed by a big tree in the middle of a small forest that was near the school I went to. I didn t have enough strength to get up or walk anymore so I just fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw that I wasn t in the forest anymore I was in a room on a couch, I saw my things by a wall and I smelled something sweet in the air. I tried to get up only to get a growl from something on top of me. I saw that there was a big polar bear on top of me.

U-Uh Hello Polar bear Can you please get off of me? I asked politely

It growled again and got even comfortable on me. I sighed and just petted the polar bear getting a happy sigh out of the polar bear. After a little while I saw a blond guy with sunglasses come into the room and he glared at the polar bear.

Kumajirou, you fat ass get the fuck off of her! He said

I blinked my eyes a bit, I knew that voice, that was James William s he was known a trouble maker along with his younger brother Allen. The polar bear looked to James and growled a little bit before placing his head back on my chest between my breasts. James then went up to the polar bear and pulled him by his collar off of me before kicking him in the butt.

Next time listen to me you stupid bear. He said annoyed before he looked to me So who the fuck are you?

I-I m Rena Mallie. I said shyly sitting up

Oh You re that shy dorky girl in school aren t you? He asked

Dorky? How the heck did you get dorky from how I act in school? I asked confused

You act like a damn smarty pants in school. He said sitting next to me

I don t act like anything, I AM smart James Williams, it keeps me from being beaten to death by my mother. I said with my arms crossed

He looked to me oddly. Why the fuck would she do that shit to you for?

I shrugged. She was always at the top of her class and she wants me to be just like her.

That s bull shit! You should be who you want to be regardless of who the fuck raises you.

I sighed. And I see that whoever raised you never cared that you swear a lot.

Actually, if he found out that I did I d owe him a lot. He said with a shrug

Um Okay? I asked confused

Let me place it to you like this, there are four guys who live here, Allen, Me and two others Francois and Oliver.

I blink my eyes a bit. Y-You live with Oliver? I asked confused

You know him? James asked curiously

I nodded my head. H-He s in my home economics class H-He s supposed to be my partner.

James laughed. Ah, so you re the shy cupcake he keeps telling Allen and I about Which reminds me, why the hell did Allen and I find you passed out by a damn tree? He asked as he poked my forehead

I looked down sadly. I ran from my home My parents always fight and I couldn t stand them fighting again. It got so bad that my dad started to physically abuse my mom So I panicked and left the quickest that I could.

Aww poppet, I m very sorry to hear that! I heard a British male say before I was hugged tightly.

I looked to see that I was being hugged by Oliver. I hugged him back lightly and he smiled at me.

If your family is that bent out of shape then you can live with the four of us! It ll be nice to have someone else to talk to! He said with a smile

Oliver do you really think that s a good idea with Francois being how he is? James asked curiously

If he ever touches her I ll be sure he knows better. Oliver said with a big grin

James only nodded his head.

So, where are you going to place her? James asked

Oliver tapped his finger on his chin for a bit before he smiled. I know! I ll place her between your room and my own!

And that s the safest place you can place her? He asked

Would you rather I place her between you and Allen? Oliver asked curiously

James placed his hands up giving up. Alright, Fair enough.

Oliver then helped me up as he dragged me up the steps as I saw James get up and pick up my book bag and overnight bag that I had ran with.  
>Oliver showed me Francois s room, His room, Allen s room and James before he showed me a room that had a white door. He turned the light on before he pulled me into the room. I saw that it had a full size bed in it with a big dresser and a big closet.<p>

This used to be a guest bed room, but as of now it is your room poppet. I promise you that you won t have to deal with those mean people anymore. He said before he hugged me again.

I hugged him back and smiled. Thank you so much Oliver, you really are a nice guy.

Aw poppet. He said as he blushed

He then left and James came into the room with the two bags placing them on the bed. Then he looked to me seriously.

I d suggest you stay the fuck away from Allen and Francois if you value your innocence. He said before he left.

I closed the door and I placed my clothes in the dresser. Then I got my diary from my book bag and placed it under the pillow. Once everything is where I need to place it I go back down stairs to see Allen and James fighting.

me what the fuck you and Oliver are hiding! Allen yelled

Her. James said with a grin

Allen looked to me as he held James by the collar.

Who the fuck are you? Allen asked looking to me

I then saw a spoon being thrown at Allen s head.

Is that any way to treat a lady Allen? Oliver asked as he came out of a different room

Ow that hurt like a bitch Oliver! What the fuck?! Allen swore as he let go of James s collar to pick up the spoon.

Ah-Ah-Ah Allen Swear jar. Oliver said taking out a jar

Allen grumbled and he took out a coin from his pocket placing it in the jar. Then Oliver placed it away and smiled at me.

Did you get everything settled Rena? He asked

I nodded my head. I want to thank you again Oliver, you really are a nice guy.

He blushed again and smiled. Well I m happy that you re not freaked out by me, James or Allen.

I shrugged. I ve seen and been around worse.

Allen looked to me weirdly. What the hell do you mean by that?

Why does a jerk like you care about my life? I countered glaring at him

He looked to me shocked. Looks like someone has a back bone.

Psh, its common sense Allen, don t try to ask a question to someone if you really don t give a crap about them. I said with my arms crossed.

Allen went up to me and pushed me up against the wall. Don t start acting cocky here doll face, you re beyond lucky that Oliver cares a lot about you otherwise you wouldn t be here.

Well it s to my knowledge that it s because of you and James that I m even here to begin with. I said with a bit of a grin.

He glared at me before he went up the steps. I shrugged only to get a pat on the back from James.

You re the first to get him pissed off and still be alive afterwards. James said with a grin

I looked to him oddly. Meaning that those who have in the past haven t been alive afterwards?

Oliver sighed. Sadly yes He has a very bad temper and doesn t know how to control it.

Like you know how to control yours? James asked curiously

Oliver waved his hand at James. I m not always like that love, and you know it.

I rose an eyebrow at the both of them. Do I even want to know?

They both smiled at me. No, not really. James said shaking his head

I just nodded my head, and Oliver placed both of his hands over one of mine.

How would you like a cup cake poppet?

I smiled and nodded my head, Sure, I d love one.

Oh good! I ll be right back. Oliver then quickly went into the kitchen and James sighed

I hope you like being a cannibalistic Rena.

I looked to him oddly. What do you mean?

He only patted my head. I m not supposed to say shit, just a bit of advice to you never say you hate Oliver s cooking otherwise Let s just say you ll be on his black list.

I nodded my head and he left for the living room. As he did Oliver came back with a cup cake. I ate it and it tasted like Strawberries. I smiled as I looked to him.

So what do you think poppet?

I kissed his cheek and hugged him. It s the best cupcake I ve ever had, you really have a talent for baking.

He blushed and giggled a bit. Oh stop that Rena you re too kind.

But I am being honest with you, I love cupcakes and your cupcakes are the best I ve ever had.

He giggled even more. Well then, I guess I can count on you if I ever try any new recipes huh?

I nodded my head. Yep!

He hugged me and petted my head. Alright until I finish dinner you can do whatever you like.

I nodded my head again and he went to the kitchen, I went to the living room to see that James was watching a hockey game. I sat beside him and watched with him until a commercial then he looked to me curiously You aren t getting bored by this are you? He asked

No, I love hockey, it s the only sport that I can really get entertainment out of. I said with a smile

Do you have a favorite team?

Not really.

He looked to me shocked. Hm, maybe you aren t that bad after all.

I rose an eyebrow at him. Saying that you thought that I was a stick in the mud to begin with right? I asked

Well yeah, most girls that I know don t really give a damn about hockey, they think it s boring as hell.

I m not most girls James. I can honestly tell you that who you see in school and who I am out of school are two different people.

Well that s a no brainer, you would dare talk to Allen how you did earlier. Which was funny as shit by the way. He said with a smile

I grinned at him as the game went back on. James then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him as he got comfortable on the couch. I blushed as I felt his arm around me, he smelled of nicotine and of maple syrup. We watched the rest of the game like that until we were called into the dining room for dinner. I was placed between Oliver and James, which I didn t mind in the slightest bit. It was nice to be able to be at a dinner table that didn t have hateful tension at it. But I did have to answer questions that they ask me mainly about my family . 


	2. Chapter 2

It got really bad with the questions that I couldn t really actually answer.

If your parents are so bad why don t you report them?

I just looked down at my empty plate. Francois had asked that question and I honestly didn t know how to answer them. Oliver placed a hand on my hand as I heard him scold Francois about the question.

She s obviously really sadden by what James and Allen have asked her, she doesn t need you to add on to that Francois.

Sorry for stating common sense. He said lazily

I-Its fine Oliver, the reason I haven t reported them is the fact that my father knows how to go around social services. He has people who can vouch for him and he d just hurt me for it.

How d he hurt you for it if it s anonymous? Allen asked

He knows how to trail who ever I call. I said sadly

That s crap Rena! You ve been abused by both of your parents and you shouldn t have to deal with that. James said angered

I sighed. Well as much as I am thankful that you guys care for me sooner or later they will find me and I ll probably never see the light of day again. I said sadly

That made Oliver pull me into a tight hug as he made me stand up. My face went right into his chest and I smelled the tea he had that night and whatever sweet treat he was making in the kitchen.

No one will ever take you from here, I give you my life on that poppet! You are safe here. He said hugging me tightly

I then cried into his chest as I held on to the back of his shirt tightly. T-Thank you so much Oliver.

You re very welcome Poppet, now you three boys better protect her when she s not in the house. I don t want to see her come home ever with scars on her. Oliver said pointing to Allen, James and Francois.

Psh, Allen and James should be enough, why should I care about that chick anyways? She should just deal with her problems on her own instead of placing them on someone else. Francois said as he smoked

FRANCOIS! How many times to be nicer and to smoke outside! You re going to make the house smell like that and I won t have it! Oliver said placing me behind him as he placed his hands on his hips

I placed my hand on Oliver s hand. H-He s right though I I probably should just go home and deal with my problems myself.

Oh heck no! If your parents are as bad as you say they are I m going with you. If they lay a hand on you they ll get a hockey stick to the face. James said getting up

Falling for the girl already bro? Allen asked as he laughed

She s the only girl so far that hasn t gotten too creeped out by us so hell yeah. James said glaring at him

Well then, I ll go with you Doll Face, I can t have James out do me. Allen said with a smirk

Oliver smiled and clapped his hands. Well then I ll go with, maybe we can find out just how bad these people really are to Rena.

I smiled shyly. Y-You all don t have to do this for me.

Bull, you re considered a friend to us now, so get used to this Doll Face. Allen said going up to me and pulling me into a hug as he did his hands went to my butt.

I glared at him and he smirked. I pushed away from him and the four of us left, I told them how to get to my place and Allen parked a few blocks away before we walked there. They hid on either side of the door before I went inside. When I did I dodged a plate that was being thrown.

YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU ARE AS USELESS AS YOUR BITCH OF A MOTHER! GET THE FUCK OUT! My dad yelled

Where is mom? I asked worriedly

I killed the bitch and you re next! He said as he came at me with a knife.

I ran outside and my father was tripped by Allen. Oliver took the knife from my father before he smiled at James and Allen.

Will you two be good boys and take Rena inside She doesn t need to see what I m about to do.

I was ushered back inside by Allen and James. I instinctively when to find my mom It wasn t hard to do either. She was lying on the island table in the kitchen with four different knifes in her and what looked to be a pole in her stomach. I fell on the ground as I covered my mouth crying.

M-Mom I I m sorry I wasn t home to save you from this. I said as I cried holding her very cold hand.

I was a total mess until I felt someone picking me up by my waist. There was nothing you could do about your mother, if you were home when you ran off you would have been dead too. James said as he held me into his chest.

B-But I could have saved her and myself by calling the police on him.

Soon you won t have to deal with him either, trust me on that. James said sadly

I nodded my head and I pushed away from him. I went up the steps to my room and I sadly went around it to see that my dad went searching in my room for me. It was a total wreck It made me go insane. I cleaned it as I finished Allen came in and sat on my bed.

So this is your room Doll face? He asked

Yes, is that a problem? I asked looking to him

Nope, but I must say I love the posters Especially the ones of Escape the fate.

Of course you d like them. Now get out of my room. I said seriously

Psh, not going to happen, I was told to keep you company until Oliver was done dealing with your dad.

I sighed and I got my CD s out. Fine then Would you like to listen to music with me? I asked

Fuck yeah! What do you have Doll face? He asked curiously

I gave him the box that I had of CD s and he looked through all of them and he picked out Blood on the Dance Floor Epic. So I placed it in as I finished cleaning, once I got done I turned the music down enough so I could at least talk to Allen.

So How come you four all live in the same house? I asked curiously

Long story short, James was supposed to be watched on by Francois but because he really didn t give a fuck about James, Oliver looked after both James and I. And because Oliver doesn t want to see Francois drowning himself in alcohol all the time Oliver made it so the four of us stayed in the same home.

I had this bad feeling that there was something he really wasn t telling me but I wasn t going to question him just yet. He and I talked about a few more things after that before James said that I had to pack everything that I had and that I was going to be officially living with them. So I did and the two boys helped me get it all into the back of Allen s car before I saw Oliver again who was smiling.

Is that all of your things Poppet? He asked as he came up to me and the boys

Yes, I got all of my things from around the house and in my room.

Good girl, Now boys take her home I ll be taking care of things from here on out. Oliver said as he smile got bigger and I swore I saw pink swirls in his eyes

James ushered me to be in the passenger seat and the three of us left. They quickly helped me to place the things into my room before they both left again to get Oliver. While they were gone I settled everything and I took a shower. I then placed on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I went to bed a bit afterwards since I had school in the morning. I woke up to my alarm clock at five am and I got my regular clothes on before I went down stairs to see Oliver going from the kitchen and the Dining room.

Oliver are you alright you look like you re panicking over something? I asked curiously

Oh Poppet! You scared me there for a moment! But to answer your question it s just that I don t know how to tell you something. I don t to see you cry again.

Just tell me, I know how to be a big girl Oliver. I said with a shrug

He sighed and he held my hands into his. Well the Poppet, to keep anyone from finding out about what has happened to both of your parents I had to burn the house you lived in down. He said sadly

I shrugged. Alright, Thank you for doing that for my momma, she would have wanted to go down with the house she lived in all of her life. He looked to me shocked. You aren t sad that it s gone with your parents? He asked curiously

I shook my head. My dad was mean to me and he deserved whatever you did to him. I m thankful that you guys all care so much for me even though you guys don t know me all that well.

No pretty girl should have to deal with pain and suffering Doll face, you re lucky that all of us know of pain to an extent. Allen said as he came into the room

Oliver smiled at Allen before he looked to me. Well since Allen is awake that means that the other two should be down soon. Oh that reminds me! Rena you re going to need to tell the school s office that you re living with us now.

I nodded my head before he went into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen Allen smirked at me.

You know you have both James and Oliver under some type of love spell you know this right? Allen asked me

I shook my head. T-They both like me? I asked confused

Yes and you almost had me yesterday. You really are a strange ass chick. He said walking up to me with a grin

And that s bad? I asked curiously

He chuckled. No, but I d watch yourself around school. If people see you with James, Oliver, Francois and I, you ll be prey to others.

I looked to him oddly, what in the name of weirdom was he talking about? 


End file.
